Peter Pan and Wendy
by stutteredheartbeatx
Summary: The smile didn't escape my mouth, while I kissed him with all the passion I had in my tiny body. "I love you, and . . . I guess you were right." He gave me a look of confusion, and I giggled softly. "Peter Pan and Wendy turned out just fine."


Winner of The NJK Next Biggest Star Competition.

Please read and review. Tell me what you HONESTLY think. Thank you so much! 3 :')

-----

12:52 PM

April 13th, 2010

Days feel like months when I'm not with you.

It's almost painful how that's the story of my life. And, it wasn't even my fault. I had to be away from him. If I got too close, even for just a peak, I would give in. I couldn't even fathom the idea of a third heartbreak. The soles of his shoes stomping down 'til the last beats slow to a dreadful stutter.

Dream, all I had to do was dream. I dreamed about him, I dreamed about his smile. The right corner tipping up just a little too much, making my palms sweat. I thought of his soft grip, and silently whispered and begged to feel those muscles tighten around my shoulders once again.

An obnoxious knock came from my bedroom door. I advanced sluggishly, not wanting my daydream to end. Swinging the door open, I was forced into a harsh and rough kiss.

Gross, I thought to myself. Don't get me wrong, the lips moving rhythmically against mine were not those of a peasant man. No, they came from a strong, serious, painfully good-looking boy. And, yes, at times, I enjoyed the little tongue-tousling we shared once a blue moon.

But not today, I wasn't in the mood to put on a fake smile, and moan as if I was enjoying his mouth trying to find the sweet spot of my neck. I lay my hands on his shoulders, thumbs fervently pressed against his collarbones. Pushing him off with most of my strength, I saved some of it for the thoughts of Nick still roaming through my brain.

"Liam, what are you doing?" My breath stumbled as I wiped my bottom lip free of his salty saliva. He was never this pushy, and I was agitated enough.

"I'm trying to feel something, Miley!" He spat unconsciously into my face, placing his hands around my wrists. All I could was give him a look of confusion, and lie to him once again.

"I don't know what you mean." But I did, I knew exactly what he meant.

"Don't give me that," He pointed an accusing finger towards the dog tag lying on my chest, over the sweater I wore. "What are we doing, Mi? You don't love me. If it wasn't for this damn movie, you wouldn't even talk to me." He looked down, muttering his crude Australian curse words.

My arms surrounded his neck, and I sympathetically, if not pathetically breathed in his scent, trying to comfort him. "Liam, try to understand. I want to be with you." Second lie of the day, today might be a record-breaker.

His over-bearing forearms tightened around my waist, almost choking me in a hug. I rolled my eyes, kissing down his neck. "You're perfect, Lee." I mumbled into his skin, smelling too much of artificial pine-cone and musty man.

"I love you, Mi." He said back into my ear, nibbling on my lobe, trying to force a groan out of me. This would never be enough, I would never be happy. And I knew it.

"I love you, too."

Three. Record broken.

---

3:36 AM

April 14th, 2010

Subconsciously, my fingers ran over the keys of the annoyingly addicting laptop lying on my fresh smelling bed sheets. I would remember to thank Brandi later for washing my things.

She was helping me a lot lately, with the whole Nick/Liam thing. She understood, and she was really good at making sundaes. She knew that I had to fake a smile way too much outside now-a-days. So, when I was wondering around the house, moping with my arms folded, she tried to clean my room. Mostly, so that it wouldn't become as disgusting and slum as I felt. I needed that.

My thoughts were interrupted by the worst image I had ever seen.

On OceanUp, four posts down, their was my nightmare, plastered against the screen like it was nobodies business.

'Selena Gomez Nick Jonas SHARE FIRST PUBLIC KISS'

God, kill me now.

I clicked on more pictures, letting a mix of anger, envy, and curiosity take over my core. Revolted, I felt something coming up the bottom of my stomach. My whole neck felt cold, as I watched his top lip being sucked on by her over-glossed mouth.

I didn't know what was happening, and just as I thought I was having a heart-attack, something spewed out of me.

Well, there goes those clean sheets.

---

4:07 AM

April 14th, 2010

I didn't know what had come over me, but driving down the freeway, with my hybrid silently speeding, I didn't care. After brushing my teeth relentlessly eight times, I had thrown on the most publicly alright sweats I could find, and my sand uggs. I'd dashed to my car, with nothing on my mind but the feeling of his smooth cleansed cheek, meeting my pour, weak knuckles.

It didn't matter if it didn't hurt him the first time, I would keep swinging. I wanted to cause him pain.

My car came to a screeching stop, and I jumped out of the car like it was about to explode. Running up to the door, something ached, and I assumed it was my heart. Why was I so mad? Why? Because he had lied to me. Me, of all people, me.

To my surprise, it was him who opened the door. He didn't even look tired, an even more shocking surprise, Nick wasn't a night person. He closed the door behind him, and turned me with the funniest expression on his face.

"Miley? You do know what time it is, r--?" But I didn't even give him to chance to finish.

My fist connected with his face as if they were magnetic. As my north pole attached to his south, he flinched instinctively.

I heard the crunching sound of his jaw snapping with the upper teeth of his mouth, and for a moment, I was satisfied. But then, it wasn't enough.

I dragged him to the front porch, and pushed his body against the walls of his garage. I punched his chest feverishly, not giving him a chance to catch his balance. I thought it was just the rain pouring down on us, but then a salty taste hit my tongue, and I knew I was crying.

I grasped the collar of his polo shirt, and pushed him upward, grabbing his neck harshly.

"Why'd you do it, huh?! Why'd you kiss her? You lied to me, Nick! You lied." Tears streamed down my face, and the rain mixing with it, drove me crazy.

He didn't even register what I was saying. He had forgotten about the blood dripping down his lip, and the aching feeling from his stomach muscles. I hoped so at least. I hoped I had hurt him.

For a while, I thought he was trying to defend himself, and pull me away from him. Then I realized, he was hugging me, holding me in the arms I had begged for just hours ago.

Hitting him again and again slowed, and I took a deep breath. I breathed in his scent, so much different from Liam's. It couldn't be described by an expensive cologne, or a strong aftershave.

He smelled like . . . Nick.

Before I could think, I was pulling him closer, tangling my hands through his soft curly hair. I slid my fingers down to his neck, feeling for his pulse.

"We could have been happy, Nick. I was so happy. I told you Liam was for publicity. I told you, and you told me you and Selena were just friends. You lied to me Nick, you lied." I cried against his shoulder, wanting to continue beating him, and hold him all at the same time.

His arms tightened around me, and he didn't even mention the fact that I had stopped talking to him, in December. He didn't even bring up that I had promised I would never kiss Liam either. He didn't, because all he could do was hold me. And I hated the fact that I could still read his mind like it was my own. He cared for my pain more than his defense.

"You could have called Nick, you could have fought for our friendship, you could have fought for us." I shouted, pushing his body away from mine. My wet hair whipped around my face as I turned from him, all the emotion I had felt in the last 24 hours causing my skin to burn.

"I didn't know how to tell you. I was lost, Miles. You can't believe how hurt I felt. I didn't know how to say . . . " He whispered, and I faced him once again. I stepped slowly towards him, tip-toeing on the balls of my feet.

"You couldn't . . . you couldn't tell me the truth. You couldn't tell me you loved her." I muttered. Raindrops fell against his face, and he looked so beautiful, angels would envy.

His face fell into a painful expression, and it wasn't from his swollen mouth, it wasn't from the bruises forming in his drenched, white, see-through shirt. It was from my words. The mind-reading kicked in again, I wished I could stop that.

"I couldn't tell you I wanted it to stop. I couldn't tell you I wanted him out of your life. I don't love her!" His hands formed to fists, and I could tell he was getting upset.

"That doesn't mean you couldn't have called. If you didn't want to tell me that, why didn't you just tell me _something_? Why didn't you tell me it was over?" The words spilled out of my mouth, and I realized there was nothing to finish, because we had never really began.

To my surprise, he shook his head. "No," he yelled, almost violently. "It wasn't over. It still isn't." And I didn't even think, I let my bodies' needs take over. His hand clasped around my neck, and he pulled me forward, crashing his lips against mine like there was no tomorrow.

As if my heartbeat had expected this, it sped up, making my knees shake. I fell into his grasp, and threw my legs around his waist. I pulled him closer, trying to fill the space that wasn't there. He slid his body down the garage wall, still holding me. Now that his legs were on the ground, I straddled over his lap, cupping his neck and kissing him roughly.

The need for breath was inevitable, but his lips didn't leave my body for long. He kissed down my neck, and back up to my mouth as my singer's lungs were refueled. I couldn't remember the last time I felt this much, it was as if my heart was finally home again.

When both of our mouths were tired, I nuzzled into his neck. He turned me so that my back was against his chest. I rested my head on his shoulder, and he sung My Girl into my ear.

We sat there in the rain 'til dawn. And when the drops finally stopped falling, we let the sunshine dry us.

I got up, still a little damp, and took his hand. He followed me to my car, and leaned his body over mine, as I arched my back into the curve of the vehicle behind me. My lips found his again, and I discovered two things.

1.) Liam and me had a long conversation ahead of us.

2.) I loved Nick, more than ever. And I didn't want to hide it.

"Say it." I whispered against his lips.

Not asking any questions, he pulled away, and pressed his forehead on mine.

"I love you."

The smile didn't escape my mouth, while I kissed him with all the passion I had in my tiny body.

"I love you, and . . . I guess you were right."

He gave me a look of confusion, and I giggled softly.

"Peter Pan and Wendy turned out just fine."

PLEASE read and review ;}

I plan on having another one-shot up soon.

Maybe Nelena? :')

I'm really into The Last Song right now though, so maybe..

Miam? You decide. 3


End file.
